


Крик

by sadwick



Series: Vanships [1]
Category: Last Exile
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwick/pseuds/sadwick





	Крик

— Эй, как успехи?  
— Да не очень.  
— Задний двигатель в порядке.  
— Да, берем его. Ваншип уже бесполезный.

Небо давит.  
Оно темное-темное. Грязное. Переполненное.  
Первая капля падает на нос ваншипу. Она такая же темная и плотная, как облака, не спешащая стечь по скользкой обшивке.  
Механик смотрит вверх — но, похоже, это единственное, на что сподобилось небо, — и снова углубляется во внутренности ваншипа, двигаясь по трубам, гладя их, — от переднего двигателя к заднему.   
Он выныривает из нутра ваншипа, чтобы поменять инструмент. Раздевает его, снимая обшивку, чтобы пробраться дальше. Проверяет генератор, внимательно разглядывает центробежный компрессор и стонет над клавдиевым резонатором.  
Пилот прижимается к другому боку ваншипа, гладит его по носу и стирает с приборов влагу.

А ваншипу не больно. Правда-правда. Даже не щекотно.  
Ваншипы ничего не чувствуют. Ваншипы — это просто летающие машины.   
Ваншипы не живые.  
И это неправда.  
«Я живой», — скажет ваншип, но его никто не услышит. Даже другие ваншипы, — потому что они неживые.  
Н-е-ж-и-в-ы-е. Да. Так правильно, так должно быть.  
«Но я живой».


End file.
